Of Albinos and Negimas
by shiranai-neko
Summary: In which Takane goes out for the first time after she was returned to her original body. Konoha tails her.


**Okay here's my second HaruTaka fanfic!~~ ^_^**

**Well, it's more of a Konoha x Takane fanfic~**

**I hope you like it!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS 5TH NOVEL SPOILERS**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tch."

Takane supported herself on the streetlight pole as her legs wobbled, her clammy hands pressing the cold, hard metal. She took a long, warm sigh as she engulfed the unclean city smoke.

The twin tailed girl squinted her red eyes in frustration and glared to every human who had passed by her and gave her such a bewildering look.

'I'm such a loser,' she thought as she picked up her pace again. This was the fifth time she had lost her balance today and it was as irritating as Shintaro's mischievous grins whenever he constantly reminds her that he is the girl's "master." Takane would blush in embarrassment as she lands a fist on top of his head with the firm command, "Die," muttered along with it. The dan finds this scene pretty funny though.

The same scene pushed her to wander around the city. The red eyed girl walked out of the headquarters before Shintaro could even mention her cyber name. But one thing flashed in her mind when she stepped on the asphalt-smelling street, she wasn't familiar with it. This wasn't her old city after all.

A pixelled computer virus being comfortable with a physical body. The idea could even destruct reality itself. Her eyes would twitch as she would compare herself to an innocent toddler as she managed her slow paced steps.

She would have preferred the easy life, floating on a sea of codes and exposing Shintaro's secret stash of wonder were the perks of being a cyber-girl named "Ene." But, it was difficult not doing anything about the dan's situation. This decision was for, what it seemed, the best and she had always believed that.

The girl roughly stuffed her right hand inside her skirt's pocket and carefully registered the words uttered by an unknown vocaloid to her ears.

Momo had kindly bought her a new pair of black headphones after she had overheard her older brother and the dark haired girl's "friendly" negotiation. Takane wanted to convince the NEET to purchase her life (headphones) while threatening to take his (computer). Her previous hard work as his personal cyber being wasn't amusing enough for him to take up her favor.

BEEP! BEEP!

The deafening horns of a cargo truck rang through her ears, dominating the vocaloid hymn and brought her back to reality. She threw a glance to her right and forcefully closed her eyes in horror.

'Ah~ I'm really pathetic.'

She had always hated how things would end before it even started.

A cold pair of arms embraced her and pulled her before her body could slam against the vehicle. In mere seconds, the truck passed by in front of her dumbfounded gaze, her heart thumping as fast as droplets of rain.

The red eyed girl turned to see the person whom she least wanted to meet the most.

"Ene-san," he had spat out, his words almost contained no life. His white ruffled hair urged her to comb it with her fingers like before but she shook her thoughts. "Are you alright?" He slightly tilted his head to the side, his pinkish red orbs scanning her from head to toe.

"It's Ta-ka-ne," she muttered through gritted teeth and gave him an unpleasant gaze. The name "Ene" wouldn't suit her appearance now. It was fairly obvious after she had thoroughly explained herself to the dan. It wasn't even a piece of cake with all of their eyes popping, well, excluding the conceited fox-eyed man she was irritated about.

She had walked away from the albino with the feeling of frustration and probably, regret. The girl stomped as her dark aura emitted more gloom than usual.

It annoyed her that he didn't remember her as Ene. It annoyed her that the imposter was using "his" voice. It annoyed her that he looked the same as "his" old game character. It annoyed her that he pigs out as much as "him." It annoyed her that he sleeps as much as "him." It annoyed her that he wasn't bubbly at the same time, aloof, but the latter formed Konoha as he is. It even annoyed her more when he didn't remember her as Takane, the girl he had constantly pestered all the time as his former self.

Takane had never walked away from Haruka. She had already chased him to the depths of darkness itself and she never gave up on him. But now, she's just quite tired after all.

'It's not like I'd hate you no matter how much you've change.'

Her lips formed into a bitter smile. 'I could say that better than you, idiot,' she thought as her feet carried her to the deeper parts of the city.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The twin tailed girl grimaced as her stomach grumbled. She flushed red as the embarrassing noise filled the quiet air and in seconds, the people around her were chuckling. Yet again, she was hungry. Now that she was human again, she had to gulp down food like "him."

Her eyes darted around her surroundings and stopped at the sight of a negima stand. It was the only food available in her current situation. She had found it ridiculous yet, she gave up after she heard another rumbling.

"Itadakimasu." She took a bite from the negima and munched it gradually. A meaty taste filled her mouth and uttered, "Yum."

'No wonder that airheaded idiot likes this.' She kicked off again.

She passed through a narrow alley with the second negima on her hand. The dark haired girl made slow paced steps as she was enjoying her food.

THUMP!

Her feet came to a halt after she had heard the crash. Her eyes twitched as she spoke, "Konoha, I know you're there. Stop hiding."

She turned to glare viciously at the white haired lad who recently tripped over some steel trash cans. He had the same emotionless facade yet his lips were quirking into a small frown as his mission was exploited.

'Clumsy as ever,' she rolled her eyes at the passing thought. Her red orbs fixated at the boy before her.

A plastic bag covered his hair and instinctively, she had removed it. Takane slightly blushed as she wanted to slap her hand hard after her sudden action. His pinkish red eyes widened a bit then, a small grin escaped his lips. She blushed harder as she was caught off guard.

She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" She broke the uncomfortable atmosphere with her seemingly infuriated tone, tapping her right foot while waiting for Konoha's answer. He could only fidget at her question.

"N-nothing," he mumbled as he purposely avoided her dangerous gaze. She could only sigh at his reply, 'This idiot is such a horrible liar.'

She noticed the boy's sparkling eyes as he fixed his stare at the stick of meat she currently held. She raised a brow as she move the stick curiously, up and down yet he didn't even bat an eye as Konoha locked onto his target. She chuckled silently as she offered the negima, it was her third one anyways.

"Here." She puffed her cheeks.

His eyes blinked in surprise and then he smiled sweetly at her, as if she was a kind goddess who answered his prayer. Just he was about to take his first bite, Takane had already made her way out of the alley, a hint of rose pink tinted her cheeks and her aura emitted even more darkness.

'Maybe, he followed me because of the negima,' the dark haired girl sulked at the thought. 'Haruka's still the insensitive airhead, huh?'

She skipped through downtown, passing by a record store and an appliance store full of televisions airing the dan's resident idol's new CM. She elbowed through a crowd, who were easily captivated by Momo's charm. She panted heavily after she had escaped the sea of fans that had almost flattened her into a pancake, bullets of sweat flowing on her face to her neck.

'What's with these people?' Her lips formed into a deeper scowl as she took another bite.

But, what worsened her frustration is the presence of a stalker named Konoha. Even if she didn't look back, it was very noticeable that the albino was following her.

In an attempt to catch him, she turned to an alley, darker than the last one. She beamed in triumph as she entered it, footsteps echoed behind her. Takane stomped a foot and crossed her arms as she turned around to bust the stalker. Her smile faded instantly.

It wasn't Konoha.

"Ojou-chan, you seem new here," the bearded man said, his evil leer growing wider as he took more steps towards her. He was cladded in a black leather jacket, black sunglasses, leather boots and a brown bonnet kept his hair, making him a perfect fit for a role of a thug gangster. The scent of a newly lit smoke filled her lungs as she watched his cigarette hang sloppily at the edge of his mouth. "Want Onii-chan to show you around?"

The girl retreated slowly and gave him a murderous glare. This was certainly worse than having Shintaro insulting her pride. She could have easily twisted his arm like what she had done to her former master if he hadn't equipped himself with a knife which was stuffed in the pocket of his jeans.

"Woah, feisty," the man chuckled.

She recalled the news report yesterday about a man committing a series of killing women who were travelling alone. Shintaro jokingly assured her that it would be impossible for her to be a victim because she was a shut-in like him. She elbowed his stomach, yelling, "Don't lump me together with you, NEET!" He was awfully depressed after that.

She took the risk.

Just as he was about ten inches near her, Takane kicked him flat on the stomach. The man winced in pain and she took the opportunity to run.

She didn't hear anything else but the sound of her rapid breathing and the hard thumps of her footsteps.

'This setting is nostalgic. It was a tragic memory after all.'

A strand of hope lit in her eyes as she was about to get closer to the end of the alley. The red eyed girl stretched out a hand towards it and felt safe as the light glows brighter.

"Oi, oi. That hurt Ojou-chan."

The man grabbed the girl's waist and his knife touched her neck's skin. She was as anxious as ever, closing her eyes again as if not to see the pain which will strike her. Her body felt cold, her heart loudly pounding like thunder roaring.

'Ah. Taking a stroll is such a bad idea.'

The headphone-wearing girl heard the punch that was aimed on the man's face. She slid down his grasp, scraping her right cheek as the fallen knife met her skin. 'Oww.' She opened her eyes and to her surprise, it was Konoha.

The albino threw several punches on the bearded man's face and landed five kicks to his stomach, the man grunted as he winced in pain again. He spat out blood as the young man continues to beat him up, purposely hitting his head on the wall behind.

Takane was dumbfounded. A furious yet dark expression etched on Konoha's face. It was so far from the aloof glutton she had known. She felt scared and her fingers trembled even more as she witnessed a terrible scene before her. He was never this violent.

Was it just her or did his snow hair turned black?

She gulped as she stood up, her legged wobbled in fear. The girl ran to him and abruptly hugged the albino. "Haruka, stop!"

'Come back to me.'

He instantly froze as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. The locks of his hair returned to white. Her warmth brought him back to sanity.

"Idiot, don't do rough things like that!" She tightened his grip around him.

He turned to her and she jaw dropped. Konoha sniffled as his tears overflowed from his eyes, his snot dripping out from his nose. Overall, he looked like a baby. She held her stomach in loud fits of laughter and sat on the ground.

"What's with that look? Ahahaha!"

"I was worried, that I might lose one of my precious friends. A truck almost hit you a while ago. Then, a man almost killed you just now. If I wasn't there... I-it could've happened."

He crouched on the same level as her and caressed her cut on her cheek. He took a triceratops printed band aid from his pocket and Konoha plastered it on the cut. She was startled by his gentle act.

She smiled sincerely at him. "My eyes can turn red, too. You know that."

He scratched the back of his neck."B-but, I wanted to protect you, Takane." He locked his pinkish red eyes with her scarlet orbs and the girl realized that he was talking in the same tone of Haruka.

'Idiot, I couldn't even protect you myself.' She sighed as she began wiping his tearful face with her white handkerchief, signaling him to blow his nose.

The dark haired girl returned to her original position. "Anyways, why did you follow me today?" She raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Shintaro asked me to keep an eye on you because he said you invite misfortune... And I'm glad I came," the white haired boy particularly whispered his last statement just so the girl won't hear. She was ticked off by mention of Shintaro's name.

She smirked to herself. 'Just wait until I get home, Master.'

She rummaged her pocket and held up a triceratops keychain in front of him. "Here, as thanks for saving me twice, today."

She watched his eyes lit up and she looked away while blushing in embarrassment. He took the keychain to his hands and stared at it like a puppy.

Takane's stomach grumbled and her face rivalled the shade of tomatoes. Konoha blinked at first and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oi!" He immediately grabbed her wrist and led her to his favorite negima stand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Currently, the rest of the Mekakushi dan was watching television.

"I wonder what happened to the two." Kido placed her feet on the wooden table in front of them. She positioned her hands at the back of her head.

"Takane must have made him cry again by now." Shintaro giggled as he took a sip from his newly opened soda can, burping after.

"Aww~ Admit it that you've missed your personal cyber girl, Shintaro-kun." Kano playfully teased Shintaro, poking him in the cheek.

"That's not it!" He protested, shoving off Kano's hand away from his face.

"You even asked Konoha to watch over her." Hibiya joined in, crossing his arms as his eyes focused on the TV's screen.

"Shintaro's just feeling lonely, guys." Seto smiled as he cheerfully plays with Mary's long her. Mary was practically glued to the screen, lying on the floor as her hands supported her head.

"Not you too, Seto?!"

"Umm... M-mary-chan, do you think we should watch the news by now?" Momo nervously suggested as Mary was happily watching a shounen- ai anime. The idol was greatly disturbed by such weird feelings about the show.

Mary didn't notice her and hopefully for Momo, the episode finally ended. The white haired girl pouted as she handed the TV remote to the idol.

A news report came up as she changed it to the next channel.

"Woah. Was he the man who followed and murdered girls in different alleys?" Kano said as he pointed the screen.

"Why doesn't he look the same in the computer sketch presented by the police?" Shintaro added, sitting up properly to take a better view.

"Apparently, he was found unconscious and beaten up in an alley." Kido stuffed her hands to her jacket's pockets.

"His face looks totally deformed," Hibiya commented as they listened more carefully to the report. Kano glanced at the rest of the member's serious faces and chuckled loudly especially at Kido's expression.

"What?" They asked in unison as they reverted their attention back to the news report.

"- A witness mentioned that a white-haired teenage boy and a black-haired girl, who were both wearing their respective headphones, rushed outside of the alley and headed downtown. The man might have assaulted the girl which resulted him to have received several punches from the young man." Their eyes widened even more at every word uttered. The female reporter's statement rang through their ears and they were all astonished as rocks.

"Just what were they doing?!" Their voices echoed throughout the dan's headquarters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I hope that was okay~**

**I really can't wait for the 6th light novel and see Shintaro's reaction when Takane returns. Haha!**

**Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated, to help this very idiotic author.**

**You can expect more HaruTaku oneshot fanfics. ^_^**

**Woo! KagePro for the win! And HaruTaka too!**

**Jaa matte ne!~**


End file.
